The present invention relates to a combined hot water and sauna heater device.
Most households in industrialized nations have hot water heaters, whose purpose is to supply water at approximately 160.degree. F. on demand of the user. These heaters typically store the heated water in insulated tanks of 30 or more gallons capacity, and maintain the desired water temperature by thermostatic control. Energy sources used are electricity, gas, fuel oil, and, recently, solar heat. Hot water heaters have been mass produced in large quantities for many years.
Sauna heaters are used in homes, health clubs, recreation facilities, etc, by those people who wish to avail themselves of sauna baths-- 10 to 20 minutes exposure to elevated ambient temperatures of 160.degree. F. or more-- for health, weight loss, or general conditioning reasons. Sauna heaters are typically metal enclosures, containing sauna rocks, electric heating elements circulating fans and controls, and frequently cost more to purchase and install than hot water heaters. They are produced in quantity, but nowhere near that of hot water heaters.
This invention proposes to utilize the inherent heating qualities and control features of hot water heaters to provide the primary heat source for a sauna bath by locating the water heating tank in a sauna room and to supplement this heat and control the sauna room temperature by adding a low cost auxiliary heater, fan and controls as described herein. The total cost of the combined hot water and auxiliary heater will obviously be much less than the cost of separate units fulfilling separate functions and requiring separate installations.
Objects of the invention are to provide a combined hot water and sauna heater device of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably, permitting the heat produced in a hot water tank and a separate electrically heated housing containing sauna rocks to be selectively directed to heat a sauna room to the desired temperature.
Further objects of the invention are to reduce the acquisition, installation, and operating cost as compared to two separate insulated tank-type units, i.e. a separate hot water heater and a separate sauna heater; to reduce a time required to heat the sauna room by virtue of the rapid transfer of the large quantity of heat from the heated water normally stored in the tank, via radiation and convection upon moving the tank insulation to an open position exposing part of the tank; and to reduce the space required in the dwelling or building as compared to two separate units.
Another object is to provide protection to sauna bathers from accidental contact with hot elements, without adding the usual barriers or guards found in conventional sauna heaters, by virtue of the fact that the tank insulation shields much of the heated tank surface and the higher temperature housing is located near the floor and within the plan view envelope of the tank.